


Crossed wires

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How come?
Relationships: Edgar Bones/Gideon Prewett
Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151795





	Crossed wires

Our tale begins in Gideon and Edgar Prewett's house. They're discussing something which they rarely talk about.

Edgar sighed. "My niece is getting bigger every time I see her. It makes me wonder why we've never thought of having children ourselves."

Gideon said, "I suppose that I just assumed you didn't want any."

Edgar laughed. "That's funny, as did I with you."

Gideon asked, "So, you do want children then, Ed?"

Edgar smiled. "Yeah, I do. You too?"

Gideon nodded. "Yes."

Edgar grinned. "Then let's not waste another moment."


End file.
